Viaje
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un año pasó desde el Torneo de Artes Marciales, Juuhachigou y Trunks están casados, Marron decide tomar un viaje para redescubrirse, y Goten, junto a Trunks y Juuhachigou van a descrubrir a los nuevos "hiper-humanos". Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma.
1. A través del desierto

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Viaje**

_(Roam)_

Un fic por Mirai Shock!

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Uno  
"A través de la Vida Silvestre"

* * *

_Oigo un viento_  
_Silbando del aire_  
_Susurrando en mi oído_  
_Muchacho, Mercurio está disparándose a través de cada grado_  
_Bailando en esos sucios y polvorientos senderos_  
_Tómelo de cadera a cadera con cohetes a través del desierto_  
_Alrededor del mundo el viaje comienza con un beso_

* * *

El cielo se dispersaba suavemente con brillantes estrellas. El aire era fresco, claro y nítido con la promesa de una primavera que tal vez no vendrá con el sol de la mañana siguiente, pero vendría lo suficientemente pronto. Una suave brisa cruzó a través de los cercanos árboles y movió el el cabello del joven que descansaba en el techo de la dorada cúpula de la que había llamado su casa durante el tiempo que podía recordar.

Trunks se inclinó, sintiendo el frío del metal incluso a través de su chaqueta. Sus ojos, del claro azul de un cielo de verano, escanearon los puntos de luz por encima, preguntándose de cuál había venido su padre. Nunca había preguntado en qué dirección estaba la estrella de Vegeta-sei, y su padre nunca se había ofrecido para darle la información. Por horas, como un niño, alzaba su vista al cielo nocturno y soñaba con un planeta que había muerto hace mucho. ¿Cómo había sido Vegeta-sei? Los Saiyajin habían sido una feroz raza de guerreros, ¿pero había habido algún científico, algún poeta, algún soñador? ¿La gente habría reído y llorado y enamorado? Suposo que sí, pero no había manera de asegurarse. A menos, por supuesto, que le preguntara a alguien que haya estado allí.

Se rió para sí mismo mientras se imaginaba tratando de abordar el tema con su padre, un inflexible toro. _Papa, ¿como era vivir en Vegeta-sei? ¿Habían personas que no se conviertieran en guerreron?_ _¿Qué hacían?_ No había duda que su padre no le respondería—tenía un molesto hábito de ignorar las preguntas que no se sentía como para responder—o quizá sólo quería no tener en cuenta la observación. Posiblemente esa era la razón por la que Trunks nunca había preguntado.

"Zenni para tus pensamientos."

"¿Mm?" Parpadeó mientras una suave silueta cayó frete a su vista. Then he smiled and relaxed. Luego sonrió y se relajó. "Ah, Juu-chan. Oh, solo estaba mirando a las estrellas."

Juuhachi-gou se sentó a su lado en la azotea. "Son casi las once treinta."

"¿Tan tarde? Lo siento, no me dí cuenta." Él se sentó y dirigió su atención a la joven mujer a su lado. "¿Y viniste a aquí para buscarme?"

"Algo así." Con una suave sonrisa, Juuhachi-gou se acercó y corrió algunas mechas del cabello lavanda pálido de sus ojos (por supuesto, cayeron nuevamente en su lugar). "Una esposa tiene que hacer un seguimiento de su marido, después de todo."

Él rodó sus ojos en exasperación de broma. "¡Sólo a pasado un mes! ¿Tan corta es mi correa ya?"

Ella le frunció el ceño un poco. "No quise hacerte sentir confinado. Te dejaré en paz."

"Whoa-ho, ¡espera un minuto!" Mientras ella comenzaba a elevarse, él capturó su muñeca y tiró de ella sin esfuerzo hacia su regazo. Él gruñó un poco—era más pesada de lo que parecía—pero sonrió mientras la besaba inteligentemente en la nariz. "Sólo bromeaba. No te enfades."

"No me enfado." Luchó por aferrarse a su ceño fruncido, pero finalmente lo perdió y se permitió la misma sonrisa que siempre logra cerca de él. "Cuando necesites tu espacio, sólo tienes que hacérmelo saber."

"Lo sé." Trunks envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. "Ahora necesito a mi niña jewel."

Ella se acomodó contra él, curvándose un poco. "Tonto _Murasakige_."

"Sólo para ti, Juu-chan."

"¿Entonces qué _estabas_ haciendo aquí solo?"

"Simplemente mirando las estrellas."

"Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Siempre te ves tan solemne cuando miras a las estrellas?"

Trunks rió. "Supongo que no puedo hacerte pasar nada, ¿o sí?"

"No mucho, no."

"Me preguntaba donde estaba Vegeta-sei. Sabes, de donde vienen los Saiyajin."

"¿Por qué querrías saber? Pensé que el planeta fue destruido."

"Lo fue...Oh, no puedo explicarlo. Supongo que soy sólo curioso."

"Mm." Ella descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Tal vez estés solo en busca de una conexión con esa parte de tu herencia. Siempre podrías preguntarle—"

"¿A mi padre? Pensé en eso. Se reiría."

"Probablemente. Pero nunca se sabe. Podría estar contento que estés interesado."

Trunks la miró de soslayo. "¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una experta sobre mi padre?"

"Él y yo somos igual de alguna manera, sabes. Probablemente sea esa la razón por la que no nos llevamos bien."

"Esa es una inquietante reflexión." Trunks acarició el pálido, blanco sedoso cabello. "Me alegro que no seas nada como Papá en todas las cosas realmente importantes. Las cosas podrían ser un poco incómodas de lo contrario."

Ella acaricó un poco su pecho. "¿No crees que deberíamos ir dentro?"

Se detuvo, considerándolo. "A la larga. Pero no ahora."

Juuhachi-gou suspiró, pero estaba sonriendo mientras los brazos se apretaban más a su alrededor.

* * *

Algo cálido, grueso y peludo acarició la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Bulma mientras se sentaba en su computadora.

_"¡__Vegeta!_" gritó, y un esponjoso mechón de color naranja-amarillo cayó sobre su silla. "Oh—oh, sólo eres usted, Raion." Se inclinó casi por completo, se agachó y alzó en sus brazos al felino. "¡Oof! ¡Qué enorme muchacho eres! ¡No creo que Trunks haya pesado así cuando tenía un año de edad." Acercó al gato, escuchando el rápido ritmo de su ronroneo. "Nadie podría pensar que sólo el invierno pasado eras ese medio hambriento pequeño peludo y miserable animalito que Bra encontró en el bosque."

She looked into the half-closed, sleepy golden eyes and smiled wistfully. Miró a los medio cerrados, dorados ojos adormecidos y sonrió melancólica. "Mi padre amaba los gatos, también," murmuró, acariciando a Raion bajo su mentón. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás contengo, cerrando los ojos. "Los extraño demasiado, Raion. A Mamá también."

A shadow fell over her, and she looked up. Una sombra cayó sobre ella, y alzó su vista. Ella forzó un pequeño ceño fruncido en su rostro. "¿_Qué_ quieres?"

Su marido sonrió. "¿Tu gritaste?"

"¿Qué—? Oh. No, pensé que estabas siendo descortés con tu cola de nuevo."

The Saiya-jin folded his arms and glared at her. El Saiyajin cruzó sus brazos y la miró. "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

Los brillantes ojos azules de Bulma se angostaron. "Sabes perfectamente bien. No me puedo arriesgar más a inclinarme o incluso a usar nada corto y cómodo a tu alrededor, o ese—ese _apéndice_ tuyo y comienza a frotarme y acariciarme y... y a _toquetearme _de la manera más inadecuada."

Vegeta giró sus ojos y le dio la espalda.

"Bastardo. Él es sólo un bastardo, ¿o no, Raion?" Besó al gato en la parte superior de su peluda cabeza, luego lo puso en el suelo. Mientras se inclinaba—

_escalofrío _Contra la parte exterior de su muslo, _arriba_ en su muslo, y esta vez no fue el gato. Bulma se movió, trató de alejarse, y cayó de su silla. _"¡Maldición,_ Vegeta! ¡Sabe que _odio—_!"

Vegeta se había ido. Entre un momento y otro simplemente había desaparecido.

Humeante, Bulma y se levantó y acomodó su silla. Raion la miró con cautela desde abajo de de su escritorio mientras se sentaba; una vez acomodada, se curvó contento sobre sus pies.

"Hmph." Bulma volvió a su trabajo. "Raion, _¿por qué_ dejar que me persuadiera en casarme con él?"

Raion—sabiamente, tal vez— no respondió. Probablemente porque sabía que la respuesta a eso tanto como Bulma.

* * *

Silbando alegremente, Rinriku peinaba la espesa franja de espigado y negro cabello que estaba su cuero cabelludo. Excepto por ese detalle, el reflejo en el espejo no era tan diferente del que había mirado atrás alguna vez al joven conocido como Krillin. Incluso el gi de color naranja era el mismo, aunque ahora mismo sólo estaba usando pantalones sueltos.

_Seikai-san en el viejo templo solía decir que siempre viajamos en los mismos círculos no importa cuántas vidas experimentemos._ _No estoy seguro si alguna vez previó que volvería con mis antiguos recuerdos intactos, pasar tiempo con Goku de nuevo... pero que demonios, es tan bueno._

Corrió la navaja de afeitar bajo el agua del grifo y comenzó a rasurar lo oscuro de su tupida melena. _Wow, seis meses desde el Budokai._ _No sólo estoy viendo a Goku de nuevo—no creo que hayamos pasado todo este tiempo juntos antes que los jinzouningen vinieran, una vez que ambos crecimos—pero incluso tengo una hija ahora._ _Por su puesto, habría sido lindo tener a la esposa en la ganga... pero eso fue otro mundo, otro tiempo y otro yo._ _No tiene sentido entristecerme._ _Por lo menos ya no tenemos que ocultarnos cada vez que vemos a alguien volar sobre la isla ahora._ _En estos días es por lo general cuando suele venir Goku de visita._

_"¿Papá?"_

Rinriku miró en el espejo y vio a su hija reflejada en la puerta. "Hey, ¡_musume_! ¿Necesitas el baño? No tardaré mucho más."

"No, está bien, _papá_. Sólo quería decirte que me estaba yendo a la cama. Quiero dirigirme a la Corporación Cápsula mañana por la mañana." Marron sofocó un bostezo. "¿Por qué haces eso, de todos modos?"

"¿Qué, afeitarme? Bueno, porque mi cabello no crece realmente así y si no lo mantengo, mi cabello crecerá tan tupidos que Cham comenzará a llamarme 'Mini-Él'."

Marron rió. "No, ¡tonto! Me refiero a ¿por qué te afeitas por la noche? ¿No sería mejor a primera hora de la mañana?"

"¿Qué, y luchar contra ti, Cham, el Maestro Roshi, Puar _y_ Oolong por los privilegios del baño? No, gracias." Rinriku inclinó su cabeza bajo el grifo, enjuagando los últimos restos de jabón de su cuero cabelludo, y poniendo la maquinilla de afeitar de lado. Cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla, rápidamente frotándola sobre su cabeza y la franja húmeda de pelo negro que se quedaba. "Entonces, estás muy ansiosa por volver a casa a ver a tu _mamá_ de nuevo, eh."

Marron se ruborizó un poco. "Lo haces sonar como que estoy dispuesta para dejar de VERTE, _papá_."

"Aw, ahora, tú sabes que no quise decirlo de esa manera. Y—y yo espero, sabes, que te hayas divertido aquí durante el último mes—"

"Estás siendo tonto de nuevo." Marron se inclinó ligeramente y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza de su padre. "Podría vivir aquí para siempre y ser perfectamente feliz."

"Hey, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida aquí. ¿Quieres que te arrope, castañita?"

"Muy bien." A los diecisiete, Marron estaba un poco grande para que su padre la arropara... pero entonces, había estado sin su padre durante la mayor parte de su vida. Era dulce, y nostálgico, por muy refrescante y mundano que se haya convertido en una parte indispensable de su ritual de cada noche.

Rinriku puso la manta sobre los hombros de Marron mientras ella se acostaba en su cama. Se inclinó (no tenía que inclinarse mucho) y la besó ligeramente en la alta, blanca frente. "_Buenas noches, musume._"

"Buenas noches, tou-san." Marron se curvó con el pequeño Pikachu de peluche que había obtenido para su cumpleaños y ya estaba medio dormida cuando su padre se detuvo y la miró de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación y apagar la luz.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, las nubes se empezaron a reunir; probablemente llovería antes del amanecer. Sobre las nuves una solitaria figura oscilaba en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados, la cabeza gacha, ojos cerrados, amplia capa blanca ondeando a su alrededor como perezosas alas.

Piccolo flotaba en el aire, sus sentidos en sintonía con el ritmo y tararear del planeta bajo él. Las cosas parecían bastante pacíficas. La parte de él que aún recordaba ser Kami-sama estaba contenta. La Tierra había conocido demasiados disturbios en las últimas dos décadas; era un bien merecido respiro.

Time was when I'd be down there raising all the hell I could handle when things got this quiet—and I could handle plenty. La parte de él que fue Piccolo Daimaoh, el Rey Demonio—la parte más prominente, la personalidad más establecida entre las partes de él que lo hacían un solo ser—se burlaba de tales consideraciones tontas. _El momento fue cuando llegué aquí trayendo todo el infierno que pude cuando las cosas estaban tranquilas—y sí que podía. Mucho. Maldición, me estoy volviendo viejo. Sentado aquí como una maldita madre gallina cuidando a un montón de polluelos durmiendo. Todo esto es tu culpa, Kami, tú maldito viejo eres una mala influencia sobre mí._

Por supuesto, los cambios en él habían llegado mucho antes de que incluso hubiera considerado la fusión con parte que lo había echado de él tiempo atrás. Había sido ese año en el desierto, cuidando a Gohan mientras él luchaba por sobrevivir, para encontrarse y superar las crecientes dificultades puestas por él por su _sensei_, su maestro... su guardián.

Piccolo mismo.

With a small shift in his awareness, Piccolo reached out with his senses to brush a familiar presence. Con un pequeño cambio en su conciencia, Piccolo alzó sus sentidos para acariciar una presencia familiar. La mente de Gohan despertaba de su sueño, y el Namekseijin enviaba una oleada de calma, de tranquilidad relajante: _Está bien, muchacho. Duerme, todo está bien._

_Señor Pic'lo_... Un adormecido reconocimiento, rápidamente sumergido en el desplazamiento de las suaves imágenes de los sueños.

El antiguo Rey Demonio, el antiguo Kami-sama, bajó tranquilamente de las nubes, para finalmente descansar junto a una fresca, brumosa cascada. Allí permaneció hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se liberaron para iluminar el horizonte.

* * *


	2. El viaje comienza

Viaje  
por Mirai Shock!

Acto Dos

"El Viaje Comienza"

* * *

S_alta el aire de la puesta del sol  
Arroja la flecha al blanco  
Tómalo de cadera a cadera a través del desierto  
Alrededor del mundo el viaje comienza con un beso_

* * *

Inclinándose, Goku frotó su estómago. "Ahhhhh..."

Chi-chi también suspiró, pero menos de satisfacción que de resignación. Una vez más la mesa parecía haber sido afectada por un torbellino—dos torbellinos, pensó, echando un vistazo a su hijo menor. Goten podía no ser tan alto como su padre o su hermano mayor, pero ciertamente tenía el mismo apetito. La cocina parecía como una alacena de vajillas que había explotado; había tazones y tazas apilados alto en la mesa; ¿y quién se suponiá que iba a tener que limpiar todo esto? Por qué, ella, por supuesto. Pero no era bastante un gran un quehacer en estos días—y no era sólo porque Goku la había sorprendido haciendo algunos trabajos por la ciudad y comprando un lava vajilla de segunda mano hacía unos meses. Mirando al hombre frente a ella, Chi-chi sonrió. Tener a su marido de nuevo compensaba cualquier desorden, de alguna manera. Todo se equilibraba_._ _O quizá sólo me estoy acostumbrando a ello,_ pensaba mientras se ponía de pie. "Ahora, Goten, date prisa y toma tus libros o se te hará tarde para la escuela."

"_Sí, Mamá_," dijo Goten, poniéndose de pie. "¡Gracias por el gran desayuno!"

"_Sí, gracias_, Chi-chi," repitió Goku. "Me tendré que portar bien hasta la hora del almuerzo con seguridad."

"Bueno, ¡eso espero!" Chi-chi dijo, bromeando. "¡Sólo comiste lo suficiente como para un pequeño ejército! ¿Estás seguro que no quieres otro plato de arroz, Goku?"

"Na, si como más voy a explotar, o me caeré dormido, o algo así," respondió Goku.

"Vamos, _papá_, te hago una carrera hasta el patio del colegio," dijo Goten, poniéndose su mochila.

"_No_, no hoy, Goten. Tento que estar en otro lugar hoy."

_"¿Cómo?"_ Goten hizo una pausa. "¿Dónde vas?"

Goku sólo sonrió un poco, le dio a Chi-chi un beso, y dijo suavemente, "Volveré para la cena."

"¿No vuelves siempre a esa hora?" Chi-chi tocó suavemente la mejilla de su marido. "Ten cuidado."

"Aa, Chi-chi, ¿Qué me va a perseguir?"

"ÉL, por su parte." Chi-chi inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la imagen en la ventana, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la figura claramente visible allí. "Goku, honestamente, SÉ que tú y él son en términos amigables—bueno, tan amigable como puede ser un hombre—y SÉ que es el marido de Bulma, pero ASÍ... Vegeta NUNCA me pareció un tipo de confianza."

"¡Señor Vegetaaaaaaa!" Goten entonó, saltando hacia la puerta y saludando. "¿Cómo está hoy? ¿Cómo está Trunks?"

Brazos cruzados, Vegeta giró su rostro hacia el Son más joven con un bufido. "Por qué no vás y lo averiguas por tí mismo. ¿Qué parezco? ¿Una niñera?"

"¡Go-TEN!" Chi-chi gritó cuando vio los pies de Goten levantarse del suelo. "¡No faltes a la escuela, jovencito! Ve derecho a clases, tendrás mucho tiempo para visitar a Trunks después."

"Pero, _maaaaaamaaaa_—"

"¿Me escuchas, Goten?" Chi-chi frunció el ceño.

"Pero, _mamá_, ¡Trunks no tiene que ir a la escuela!"

"Eso es porque él es un año mayor que tú Y ha sido educado en su casa por su madre. Ahora, vamos, ya mismo, ¡y estudia duro hoy! ¡Ah, y no olvides tu _almuerzo_!" Chi-chi apresuradamente volvió a entrar y salió de nuevo un segundo más tarde con una caja del tamaño de una gran caja de zapatos. "Son bolas de arroz, dim sum y udon hoy, ¡tus favoritos!"

_"¡Gracias, mamá!"_ Goten se volteó y voló fuera en dirección hacia la ciudad.

"Escuela." La boca de Vegeta se retorció. "¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?"

"No es una tontería, es sentido COMÚN. No quiero Goten sea nada más que un guerrero toda su vida, más de lo que Gohan fue." Chi-chi levantó su mentón. "Estoy de acuerdo en que aprender a luchar es importante y necesario, pero nuestros hijos van a tener algo más en que sostenerse que eso."

Rodando sus ojos, Vegeta se dio vuelta, ignorando toda la conversación, y miró a Goku. "¿Estás esperando por TU caja del almuerzo?"

Goku sacudió su cabeza. "_No_, Vegeta, estoy listo."

"Eso es lo que piensas. Sígueme." Vegeta se levantó en el viento y se disparó hacia el norte. Con un pequeño saludo a su esposa, Goku despegó después de él, alcanzándolo fácilmente. "Estás muy apresurado, Vegeta," dijo mientras se acercaba al otro Saiyajin.

"Ya hemos perdido parte de la mañana, Kakarotto. Me niego a gastar más tiempo en idioteces." Oscuros ojos miraron en dirección a Goku. "Todavía estás seguro que todavía quieres ir adelante con esto."

_"Sí."_

"heh" Vegeta sonrió. "Simplemente recuerda que en aproximadamente una hora. Pedirás por ello."

"Es tu idea, después de todo, Vegeta... ¿se suponía que iba a decirle que 'no'?"

"Es posible que así lo hubieses deseado." Una vez más una breve mirada. "Ahora, aunque... más que nunca... es necesario. Pero eso no significa que me tenga que gustar, y DEFINITIVAMENTE significa que a tí NO te va a gustar."

* * *

El sol brillaba al mediodía sobre una amplia, verde pradera lejos de las ruinas la torre de lo que alguna vez fue una bulliciosa ciudad que ahora luchaba por reconstruirse. Aquí no había indicios de las décadas de terror, la destrucción, de las asoladas estructuras construidas por el hombre y sus primos, por el pueblo que quedaba. Aquí sólo existía el sonido de los pájaros, las charlas de las pequeñas criaturas que se aventuraban desde los árboles, el glorioso derrame de luz solar desde un cielo despejado.

En medio de esta pastoral bendición estaba sentado un gigante del tamaño de una torre, el renegado progenie de un genio loco, construido para la destrucción y el terror como sus compañeros lo habían sido. Desde una distancia, la forma podría haber sido confundido con alguna extarña estatua, casi el doble del tamaño de un humano normal, con un mechón absurdo de cabello escarlata sobre su cuero cabelludo. Pero entonces un brazo se movía, una gigantesca mano levantaba una pequeña ardilla charlatana de la tierra, y la ardilla se sentaba, sin perturbarse, en medio de la amplia palma, buscando en el escarpado rostro con la simple confianza de un animal sabía que no estaba en peligro.

La ardilla gris chirrió y corrió hasta el hombro de Juuroku-gou. El gigante sonrió. Después de haber sido desterrado del laboratorio de la Corporación Cápsula por el día ( "¡Me he quedado sin cosas para que hagas!" Bulma había dicho, riéndose, "Toma el día libre, ¿sí?"), había llegado a este lugar, su lugar favorito, realmente, un lugar donde los niños de la naturaleza aceptaban al hijo bastardo de la tecnología sin preguntas, miedo, o sospecha de sus motivos. Para ellos—las ardillas, los pájaros, los pequeños lagartos—no era más amenazante que un árbol en el bosque.

Juuroku-gou pensaba muchas veces que le gustaría ser un árbol. Los árboles eran útiles; daban sombra, y refugio, y las aves podían construir nidos en ellos. La gente no se asustaba de los árboles; podían cortarlos en caso que se pusieran en el camino, pero al menos entonces se podría construir cosas de su madera. Los árboles eran útiles incluso después de ya no ser más árboles. Incluso el muñón podría servir como un lugar para sentarse cuando alguien se cansaba.

Lo que era más importante, los árboles estaban vivos.

Él nunca lo estaría.

Una sombra cayó a través de su brazo, y la ardilla chirrió y huyó a su otro hombro. Miró hacia adelante—no hacia arriba; incluso sentándose, estaba al nivel de los ojos de la mayoría de la gente. "Oh." Su voz era áspera y grave, todo menos carente de inflexión, pero los animales estaban acostumbrados a ella y no se asustaban por ella. "Hola, Juuhachi-gou."

"Hola, Juuroku." La rubia _androide_ mantuvo una respetuosa distancia, para evitar asustar a sus pequeños amigos. "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada."

"No, you're not. "No, no lo estás. ¿Hay algo que quieras que te ayude?"

"No realmente. Sólo me estaba preguntando dónde te mantenías desapareciendo cuando Bulma te echaba del laboratorio."

"Podría haber preguntado."

"Lo sé. Es simplemente... no sé, es..."

"Es difícil para ti hablar conmigo." Juuroku-gou asintió. "Está bien."

Ella parpadeó. "No es... no es que no me agrades..."

"Entiendo eso. Soy un recordatorio de las cosas que quieres olvidar." Se movió para acariciar a la ardilla en su hombro con un grueso dedo, y el pequeño animal se deslizó en su mano. "Fuiste humanos una vez. Eso es algo que nunca podré referirme."

Juuhachi-gou se agachó sobre sus talones y suspiró. "Me resulta difícil a veces referírmelo a mí misma. Para el mundo en general, soy la misma que tú eres. Ambos somos considerados monstruos."

"Sí. Los seres humanos le temen a lo que no entienden."

"Bueno, la historia de tu llegada al Torneo ha hecho las rondas. Durante un tiempo la gente tenía miedo que un nuevo _androide_ estuviera al ataque."

"Eso fue lamentable."

"Está casi olvidado ahora. Por supuesto, mucha gente todavía me odia por lo que hice, y no puedo culparlos." Extendio sus manos. "El hecho es que tú y yo somos los únicos que qujedan—las últimas creaciones de Gero. Sólo porque no quiero pensar en lo sucedio no significa que tenga que ignorarlo."

Juuroku-gou la miró con sus azules plateados ojos. Parecía querer decir algo, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

"Tú eres un androide totalmente. Nunca fuiste humano."

"Eso es correcto."

"Así que ... ¿por qué esto?" Ella ondeó una mano hacia las criaturas reunidas alrededor de él. "¿Por qué no te temen? ¿Y por qué te preocupas por lo que les ocurra?"

"¿Tú no?"

"Por supuesto que sí, pero tú no estás—" Se interrumpió a sí misma.

Juuroku-gou-sonrió suavemente y terminó el pensamiento por ella. "I am not human. "No soy humano. No estoy vivo. Estas criaturas están vivas. Son seres vivos, y la vida es preciosa. Toda la vida, incluso las flores y los árboles." Acarició la cabeza de la ardilla de la cabeza con un dedo, y ésta le chirrió contenta. "Pequeñas criaturas como estas necesitan protección, o podrían morir."

"But so many people are afraid of you, and these animals fear humans--but not you." "Pero muchas personas tienen miedo de ti, y estos animales le temen a los seres humanos—pero a ti no."

"Los animales son perceptivos. Entienden que no voy a hacerles ningún daño."

Tentativamente Juuhachi-gou extendió una pequeña mano a un gorrión, que se estremeció en alarma y rápidamente voló fuera de su alcance. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó de nuevo. "No voy a lastimarlos, pero están asustados de mí."

"Alguna vez fuiste humana. Los seres humanos han hecho daño estas criaturas. Yo nunca he sido humano, por lo que no tienen razones para temer de mí."

Juuhachi-gou pensó sobre ello. "Maldición, eso realmente tiene sentido."

"Gracias."

_**Breep!**_

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó y miró a su cinturón. "Esa es Bulma en el laboratorio. Me mejor voy a ver lo que necesita."

Juuroku-gou se puso de pie; como si esto fuera una señal, las ardillas y las aves se soltaron de él, dirigiéndose de nuevo al refugio de los árboles. "Iré contigo."

Juuhachi-gou alzó su vista hacia él, sonrió con confianza, y luego saltó para sentarse en su hombro. "Bueno, chico grande, vamos."

Juuroku-gou sonrió y despegó en el aire, sosteniendo seguramente a la más pequeña _androide_ firmemente en su lugar con un brazo muscular a través de las rodillas de Juuhachi-gou.

* * *

_¡ARRODÍLLATE!_

Goku apretó sus dientes mientras azotaba la suciedad. Otra vez. De la misma manera que había venido haciendo durante las últimas horas. A veces enseguida, a veces después de una vacilación mientras luchaba contra la coacción, pero tarde o temprano su voluntad dio paso a sus piernas que se apresuraron a seguir. De manos y rodillas, ahora, jadeó suavemente, tratando de mostrar sus pensamientos. Su cabeza estaba golpeando como si pretendiera destruirse en cualquier segundo.

"LEVÁNTATE." Una patada a las costillas—y no muy suave por así decirlo—hizo caer a Goku sobre su espalda, de donde miró fijamente al origen de su actual condición. "Vegeta..." comenzó a decir.

El rostro de Vegeta se retorció por el desprecio. "¿Qué?," interrumpió. "¿Estás listo para abandonar ya, Kakarotto? ¿Listo para renunciar como el haragán de clase baja que eres? Sigue soñando." Otra patada que curvó a Goku a un lado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados por el dolor. "Levántate, he dicho. No me hagas arrastrarte para ponerte de pie o aprenderás lo que es el VERDADERO dolor."

Goku giró de nuevo a sus manos y rodillas, leugo se puso de pie lentamente. _No es dolor real,_ pensó debidamente. _Las costillas sí, pero el daño en mi cabeza no es real..._ _ólo se siente de esa manera porque él sigue empujando y empujando—_

_¡ARRODÍLLATE!_

Un pequeño grito involuntario ante el fresco malestar, y Goku agarró sus rodillas, sosteniéndolas, tratando de evitar que se flexionen. Él ni siquiera supo que Vegeta se había trasladado hasta que un codo llegó duro bajo su espalda, haciéndolo soltarse y tomar postura por instinto.

_¡ARRODÍLLATE__, MALDITO, KAKAROTTO!_ Vegeta miró desapasionadamente mientras el otro Saiyajin luchaba un segundo, luego se derrumbó y cayó. Esto no iba tan bien como esperaba. Pero entonces Kakarotto tenía años de entrenamiento para compensarlo. _Y yo soy después de todo su superior en esto,_ pensó simplemente, cruzando sus brazos mientras Goku se ponía de pie, tambaléandose un poco poco_._ _Cualquier Elite, incluso un niño, podría superar a un clase baja como Kakarotto en las disciplinas de la mente._ En voz alta dijo, "Permítanme recordarte, Kakarotto, exactamente por qué estamos aquí. Ahora que tu mente, como es, es todo, está mucho tiempo que debes aprender a protegerla. Los Saiyajin no son la única raza en el universo que son capaces de la telepatía, y algunos utilizan eso como una arma. Estoy aquí para asegurarme que puedas defenderte en ese campo de batalla. Si bien el motivo por el que deba molestarme está más allá de mí, excepto por el hecho de que por TI existe un vínculo entre nosotros. Y me niego a permitir que nadie explore eso para llegar a mí. Si puedes aprender a resistir mis órdenes, puedes resistir a alguien que trabaja desde el exterior. Así que... ¡arrodíllate!"

Aun cuando lo decía, Vegeta se levantó, obligando su voluntad en Goku. No era necesario ser complejo o detallado. Todo lo que se necesita era la capacidad tomar a un enemigo con la guardia baja por un segundo, crear una apertura, la debilidad de un latido del corazón y el otro estaba muerto. Podía sentir la agonía de Kakarotto, un rojo dolor en la parte posterior de su propia mente, y él empujando deliberadamente más fuerte, conduciendo al dolor a nuevos niveles. _Arrodíllate, maldito, arrodíllate, arrástrate, abajo en el polvo, debilucho, tonto, saborea tu muerte—_

"no..." ahogó la pequeña voz.

"¿Estás desafiándome, Kakarotto? ¿Sueñas en realidad que tienes la oportunidad de desafiarme?" Más duro todavía, y ahora Vegeta tuvo que apretar sus dientes contra el fuego en su propia cabeza. Pequeñas perlas de sudor cayeron en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos, para concentrarse, sintiendo la voluntad de Kakarotto desmoronándose, a punto de quebrarse.

_no no no no ¡NO!_ Filoso y repentino y blanco ardiente. _¡NO!_ _¡NO LO HARÉ__!_ _¡__NO!_ Se envolvió alrededor de esas palabras, una oleada de ira / indignación / dolor / desafío azotó de nuevo a Vegeta mientras Goku levantaba la cabeza, ojos angostados, todo su cuerpo temblando con el esfuerzo y la emoción. _¡__NO MÁS!_ Mientras Vegeta daba un involuntario paso hacia atrás, Goku le gruñía, el cabello brillaba dorado y los ojos quemaban de color verdes. Por sólo ese momento, mirando al otro hombre, Vegeta sintió el cabello en la parte de atrás de su cuello, en su cola, erizarse. _Freezer,_ pensó ausentemente. _Esto es lo que Freezer se encontró mirando, todos esos años atrás en Namek._ _El primer Super Saiyajin._ _La primera vez que Kakarotto realmente despertó a su verdadera yo y su verdadero poder._

Luego Goku tomó un respiro, y tembló, y redujo su poder, sentándose donde había estado de pie, medio jadeando medio sollozando por el agotamiento. Los ojos de Vegeta se movieron de izquierda a derecho, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie viendo, entonces caminó hacia adelante y se arrodilló delante de Goku, con los dedos en las cienes del otro hombre, buscando el punto del nervio y poniendo un poco de presión sobre ellos. "Kakarotto..." dijo, en voz suave.

"Duele—" la voz de Goku rompió.

"¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer, sentirse como un paseo por el parque? _Eres un idiota__."_ Amablemente esta vez, la mente de Vegeta acarició la de Goku, quien se relajó mientras su dolor de cabeza se desvanecía. "Será más fácil la próxima vez. Siempre lo es. Lo sabes tan bien como yo."

Un pequeño cansado asentimento. "¿Tiene.. que ser justo ahora..?"

"No, Kakarotto. Puedes descansar un tiempo. Empezaremos de nuevo cuando tengas tu fuerza de nuevo. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices? ¿Qué tienes que darte tiempo para descansar de tu entrenamiento para que sea más eficaz?"

_"Sí."_ Goku alzó la vista, riendo un poco mientras Vegeta tomaba sus manos lejos. "¿Sacaste eso de mi cabeza?"

"Tal vez. Kami sabe que tuve suficiente basura para vadear allí, estuve obligado a encontrar un par de cosas de valor." Poniéndose de pie, Vegeta inclinó su cabeza. "Vamos. Mi estómago dice que es bien pasado el tiempo de comer. Quiero carne fresca, ahora."

* * *

Bulma alzó su vista mientras Juuroku-gou y Juuhachi-gou entraban caminando. "Oh, entonces ambos llegaron. Bueno, está bien. Puedo usar un par de otras personas para que me ayuden en esto."

"Por supuesto, Bulma." Juuroku-gou asintió una vez. "Por favor dinos cómo podemos ayudarte."

"Bueno, aquí está la noticia. Acabo de recibir una llamada de uno de los más pequeños pueblos al norte, un pequeño lugar llamado Greenpond. Fueron uno de los asentamientos que estaban en mejor situación porque había una pequeña planta hidroeléctrica allí. Los trabajadores eran capaces de mantener la planta operativa y de esa manera Greenpond no sufrió bastante la ruptura tecnológica como en otras partes del mundo."

"Bueno, todo eso se arruinó ahora. Cerca de 3 días atrás un grupo de personas—de la forma en que el anciano de la aldea estaba hablando, son apenas niños—aparecieron y comenzaron a hacer problemas. Y aquí está el problema.. cuando los habitantes se opusieron, los niños destrozaron la mitad de la ciudad. Con sus propias manos."

Juuhachi-gou parpadeó. "Eso es... no es posible, ¿o sí?"

Bulma corrió unas mechas sueltas de su cabello fuera de sus ojos. "Aparentemente lo es. Por supuesto, sería tonto pensar que es gente del Torneo—como el nuevo amigo de Goku Rinriku—son los únicos humanos que han nacido con habilidades mejoradas."

"Y sería aún menos razonable pensar que tuvieran todos corazones de oro." Juuhachi-gou cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "Así que ahora tenemos una banda de hiperactivos de alto octanaje descontentos para hacer frente."

"Alguien debería decirles que lo que están haciendo está mal," Juuroku-gou sugirió. "¿Quieres que me encargue de esto, Bulma?"

Ella le alzó su mirada. "Es el primer pensamiento que cruzó mi mente, francamente. Aún así... Juuro, sería más probable que asustes a los matones _y_ a la otra mitad de los pobladores de muerte sólo al verte." Ella le sonrió para quitar el ardor de sus palabras. "Eres muy... imponente a la vista, sabes."

"En cualquier caso, no suena como que ellos estén dispuestos a escuchar con calma, considerada la razón," dijo Juuhachi-gou. "Suena más bien como que alguien necesita ir allí y ajustar algunas cabezas."

"Espero que no se llege a eso. Sin embargo, si se debe, creo que sería mejor si alguien va alguien que pueda manejar cualquier cosa que suceda—incluso si se trata de diplomacia y negociación."

"Bueno, eso deja fuera a tu marido."

Bulma le agitó la mano a Juuhachi, pero ella estaba sonriendo. "¿Sabes por casualidad donde está Trunks?"

"¿Trunks? Creo que él y Goten se fueron a algún lugar a explorar las ruinas del sur—oh." El rostro de Juuhachi-gou se quedó quieto por un momento. "Sí, entiendo. Voy a buscarlo."

Salió del laboratorio rápidamente, con temor que su miendo rampante se mostrara en su rostro. Era absurdo no esperar que Trunks no hiciera lo que su madre pedía, y ella no pensaría en pedirle que se negara... pero no le gustaba el pensamiento de que su marido se dirigera a una situación que podría ser perfectamente más de lo que podría manejar solo.

* * *

Los restos de la ciudad meridional estaban marcado contra el cielo despejado, carbonizados y ennegrecidos restos de un lugar cuyo nombre se ha perdido en los veinte años de la locura de los cyborgs. Nada viviente se había introducido a sus fronteras durante años, salvo por los animales pequeños y los curiosos lagartos. Nada que valiese la pena saquear o robar había quedado atrás después de la destrucción. Sólo las corazas de edificios vacíos levantadas en medio de los escombros destrozados.

Contra un muro roto que tal vez una vez fue blanco, Trunks miraba vigilante, una brisa errante corría a través de sus mechas lavandas. Se mantenía perfectamente quieto, ni siquiera aparentaba respirar, escuchando con su capacidad superior para escuchar, tratando de sentir cualquier signo de movimiento o vida a su alrededor.

El estruendoso ruido de la caída de las piedras a su derecha lo hizo voltearse—justo a tiempo para ver a un zorro gris corretear en el matorral tras de un pequeño roedor. Riendo entre dientres, miró de nuevo a su izquierda—

"¡¡TRUNKS!!" Antes que pudiera esquivar, Trunks cayó completamente al suelo. Goten se puso sobre él, sonriendo. "¡Te encontré!"

"Geh—¡¡SAL de encima mío, Goten!!" Trunks levantó un pie y pateó al otro semi-Saiyajin lejos.

Goten aterrizó de espaldas, todavía riendo. Deshou?" "Ahora es mi turno para ocultarme y el tuyo de buscar, ¿no? ¿_Verdad_?"

"Goten..." Trunks se levantó, limpiándose fastidiosamente, con un ligero ceño fruncido. "Esto no es sólo un juego de ocultarse-y-buscar. Se supone que tenemos que tratar de localizarnos por sentir solo el ki, mientras tratamos de evitar que nos descubran por cualquier movimiento descuidado."

"Aa, lo sé, lo sé, Trunks. Pero es aún tu turno para ser 'eso'!"

Trunks sonrió, pero se convirtió en una risita ahogada mientras se movía y chuckle como llegó a Goten y acariciaba su insubordinado cabello. "Bueno, está bien, hazlo a tu manera, Goten. Te doy diez segundos para ocultarte, y luego tendrás que evitar que te encuentre."

"¡Está bien!" Goten se puso de pie—entonces hizo una pausa mientras su atención fue capturada por algo más adelante. Se protegió sus oscuros ojos y miró al cielo. "_Ehm_, Trunks, ¡es Juuhachi-gou!"

"¿Nn?" Trunks miró alrededor y a arriba. "Así es... Espero que todo esté bien."

La rubia _androide_ aterrizó suavemente frente a Trunks, y asintió a Goten, que saludó alegremente en respuesta. Ella miró a su marido con una seria expresión. "Tu madre quiere pedirte un favor. Ella está en el laboratorio."

"_Eh_... ¿Juu? ¿Hay algo mal?"

"Podría ser." Rápidamente le explicó lo que Bulma le había dicho. "... Es por lo menos dos días de viaje, incluso por aero-coche," terminó. "Pero por lo que entendí, es una situación bastante emergente que debe abordarse antes que alguien más sufra por ello."

"¿Y _mamá_ quiere que yo vaya?" Trunks se preguntó.

"¡Seguro que iremos!" Goten se metió en la conversación. "Iremos, ¿verdad Trunks?" Aplaudió a su amigo en la espalda lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo hacer una mueca de dolor. "¡Vamos a empezar!"

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con mi mamá en primer lugar," dijo Trunks. Tomó la mano de Juuhachi-gou. "Vamos."

* * *

Ella dejó a Trunks y a Goten ir al laboratorio sin ella, murmurando alguna excusa acerca de querer encontrarse con Marron cuando regresara de Kame House. Ella esperó fuera, sentada en la reconstruida cerca alrededor de la cúpula de la Corporación Cápsula, sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

No quería que Trunks fuera, esa era la simple verdad. Sabía que podía cuidar de sí mismo, y sin embargo no podía evitar preocuparse. No había pruebas, ni siquiera motivos de especulación, que Rinriku y Chamuya fueran los más poderosos de la "nueva" raza de seres humanos... y Rinriku había derrotado a Goku en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Podía haber sido un golpe de suerte por su parte, o que podría haber sido capaz de superar a Goku poder a poder. Era un punto discutible, pero aún lo suficiente como para causarle preocupación.

Además, no sabían cuántos de estos merodeadores había. ¿Dos? ¿Cinco? ¿Veinte? ¿Un centenar? —No, no parecía probable que su número sea así de grande, o sino sin duda habían oído hablar de ellos antes de esto.

_Me e__stoy convirtiendo en una consternada,_ pensó con un pequeño suspiro de auto-reproche. _Dudo que Goten le permita ir solo a Trunks en cualquier caso._ _La simple verdad es que voy a extrañar mi marido, y no sé cuánto tiempo se irá._

"¿_Mamá_...?"

Juuhachi-gou abrió sus ojos—no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado—y se relajó, saltando para abrazar a su hija. "Bienvenida a casa, Marron..."

La joven mujer estaba ahí de pie con una tranquila, determinada media sonrisa. Juuhachi-gou notó la pesada mochila sobre su espalda, las botas resistentes. "Te has ido de compras sin mí," bromeó, sonriendo amablemente.

"Lo siento, _mamá_; tuve que hacerlo. Necesitaba estas cosas." Miró hacia abajo por un momento, entonces directamente hacia su madre de otro mundo. "Acabo de venir para decir adiós."

"...¿Adiós? Pero—yo pensaba que estabas regresando de Kame House."

"No voy a volver a Kame House. Tengo algunas cosas que tengo que pensar por mí misma... algunas cosas que necesito buscar." Los amplios ojos abogaron por comprensión. "Hasta que pueda resolver algunas cosas, no soy buena para mí ni para cualquier otra persona. Por favor no estes enfadada—no me voy para siempre, lo juro, sólo por un tiempo..."

Juuhachi-gou puso una mano sobre el hombro de Marron. "Está bien. Créaslo o no, lo entiendo. Haz lo que es que tienes que hacer... sólo siempre ten en cuenta que tienes una casa aquí."

"Gracias, _mamá_... no será mucho, lo prometo. Solo el tiempo que haga falta."

Juuhachi-gou abrazó a Marron fuerte por un momento, deseando saber lo mejor que decir, algo que aliviara el adolorido corazón de su hija. Ella todavía no era muy buena con las palabras. "Goten está aquí," dijo mientras Marron suavemente se alejaba. "Deberías esperar y decirle adiós a él."

Una sombra pasó sobre los ojos de color azul oscuro. "No puedo hacer eso," dijo tranquilamente. "Él no me dejaría ir—o querría ir conmigo. De cualquier manera, es mejor si no lo veo antes de irme. Le explicaré todo cuando regrese. Sólo... dile que me despedí." Marron se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso, como una mariposa de luz, a la mejilla de su madre, y luego se volteó. Se subió a una aero-moto que Juuhachi-gou ni siquiera había oído acercarse, la pateó para encenderla y le dio una última mirada. "Te amo, _mamá_," dijo durante el zumbido del motor. "¡Hasta pronto!"

Juuhachi-gou saludó y miró hasta que su hija era un pequeño punto desapareciendo en el horizonte. "Te extrañaré, castañita," susurró. Su visión se puso borrosa, y limpió ella swiped lejos las lágrimas que no fueron invitadas.

Una mano tocó su brazo. "¿Juu...?"

Miró sobre su hombro. "Oh...Trunks."

"¿Qué sucede?"

En un suave, pausado tono Juuhachi-gou explicó. Cuando había terminado, Trunks suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "Desearía que no se haya ido simplemente así. Goten va a estar dolido." Tomó su mano en un agarre firme. "Vamos."

"Puedes decirle en el camino, ¿o no?"

"Eso es lo que vamos a hacer, Juu. Goten ya llamó a su madre, y estamos casi listos para partir. Todo lo que necesitamos es que empaques algunas cosas para llevar contigo."

Ella parpadeó. "¿Yo...?"

Él le dio una mirada que limitaba la exasperación. "Bueno, no crees que voy a ir a cualquier sitio sin mi _esposa,_ ¿o si?"

* * *


	3. Alto en el cielo

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenencen.

**Viaje**

_(Roam)_

Un fic de Mirai Shock!

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Tres  
"El gran cielo azul"

* * *

_Vuela el gran cielo  
Ve el gran mar  
Camina a través de los continentes  
Rompe las fronteras  
Tómalo como un viaje de cadera a cadera a través del desierto  
Alrededor del mundo el viaje comienza con un beso_

"Bueno, aquí están los mapas.. aunque no puedo garantizar que las carreteras sigan siendo transitables en algunas zonas." Bulma entregó una gavilla de papel. "Y aquí las notas que tomé, querrán hablar con un hombre llamado Heihaichi, Goro Heihaichi. Es es el más grande de Greenpond. Está esperándolos. Y aquí—" le entregó dos pequeños objetos de color blanco, alrededor del tamaño de un celofán.

"¿Qué son estos?" Goten dijo curiosamente, volteando la caja blanca una y otra vez en sus manos, luego aulló y la soltó mientras sus dedos rozaban una sección. "¡Es está moviendo! ¡Está vivo!"

"No lo está, está solamente colapsado." Bulma se acercó y recuperó el objeto de la mesa del aero-coche. Mientras se levantaba, Trunks capturó su aliento. "Eso es—_mamá_, eso es un scouter, ¿no?"

"Lo es, Trunks." Bulma sonrió. "Pero no cualquier scouter. Este lo hice yo. Supongo que podrían pensar en el como el modelo Mark II. Como pueden ver, he añadido unas cuantas mejoras. Son plegables, como una cápsula Hoipoi, pero no tan compacto. No quise alterar demasiado el diseño original. Como papá solía decir, si no está roto, no lo arregles." Señaló. " "Aquí está el interruptor de control para abrirlo y encenderlo, o ponerlo en modo apagado y cerrarlo."

"Pero, ¿por qué..?"

"Quiero datos, ¿qué otra cosa?" Bulma sonrió. "Bueno, mira. Sé que ustedes pueden leer el ki sin necesidad de un scouter, y puede juzgar con bastante exactitud cuan fuerte o débil es una persona basándose en lo que sus sentidos le dicen. Y que pueden sentir si otra persona se acerca de la misma manera. Pero a pesar que es un indicador exacto, no es un indicador _científicamente_ exacto. No da potencia específica, y no mide otras cosas tampoco— como el estado físico general de la persona en la que están pensando. Lo que quiero hacer es construir una base de datos de lecturas sobre los hiper-humanos."

"¿Hiper-humanos?" Juuhachi-gou alzó una ceja.

"Es un buen término como cualquier otro. En un primer momento pensé que tal vez pudiera ser una casualidad, la aparición de estos poderosos guerreros humanos. Quiero decir, el Torneo y todo, por supuesto los que pensaban que eran los más fuertes aparecerían. Pero esta es la primera vez que hemos visto la aparición de seres humanos que demostraron tan radicales niveles de poder." Bulma miró fuera a través de las calles, los ojos distantes. "Los originales Guerreros Z... Krilin, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, incluso Chao Tzu.. eran hombres excepcionales, todos ellos, que habían entrenado muy duro para llegar a la cima de sus habilidades. Pero en un cierto momento, los Saiyajin sólo los dejaron atás, fácilmente.

"Parte de eso es debido a la genética pura. El Saiyajin evolucionó en virtud de un medio ambiente más severo, por lo que naturalmente serían más poderosos que los seres humanos de entrenamiento comparable. Pero es más que eso también. Es como si los Saiyajin nacieran con algún tipo de capacidad extra para obligarse a sí mismos a llegar más alto, más lejos. La frase de Vegeta sobre 'todo lo que no mata a un Saiyajin lo hace más fuerte' es cierto. Cada vez que se enfrentan a una crisis casi llegando a la muerte y sobreviven, vuelven con sus límites prorrogados. Y también tienen capacidad de llegar a una etapa de una forma más potente. ¿Alguna vez has notado que una vez que un Saiyajin llega a un nuevo nivel, los demás a su alrededor no tardan mucho en seguirlo? No creo que sea sólo al azar, o inspiración. Es como si ellos respondieran de unos a otros sobre una base racial— cuando es el momento oportuno para que uno aumente el poder, todos ellos pueden, con algún esfuerzo aplicado. Es como que están evolucionando delante de nuestros ojos... " Bulma se detuvo.

"Um, kaa-san, hyper-humans..?" "Um, _mamá_, ¿hiper-humanos..?" Trunks instó.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, me quedé pensando." Bulma destelló una sonrisa. "De todos modos, de nuevo a mi punto; de repente estamos viendo más que algunos seres humanos mostrando el mismo tipo de rápido salto al siguiente nivel. Quiero tratar de averiguar si se trata de sólo alguna casualidad.. o si los seres humanos están comenzando a evolucionar para tratar de coincidir con los Saiyajin. Para ello, necesito números que pueda calcular, estadísticas vitales para analizar— y NO estoy poniendo toda la recolección de información sobre los pobres hombros de Juu-chan. Quiero que ustedes tres allá afuera recopilación datos, y eso significa scouters. Además, tienen MUCHA más comunicación que un teléfono o una radio, y son más fiables también."

"¡Y lucen lindos, también!" Goten se puso el suyo en su rostro y soltó una enorme sonrisa a Trunks. "No, ¿Trunks?"

Juuhachi-gou soltó una risita mientras los hombros de Trunks cayeron visiblemente.

Bulma alzó su vista mientras otro aero-coche aterrizaba a pocos metros de distancia. Alguien luchaba para salir con un montón de equipaje y cestas tan altas que oscurecían completamente al que las cargaba. "¿Chi-chi? ¿Eres tú ahí atrás?"

"¿Nn?" Goten se quitó el scouter y se volteó mientras la enorme pila de contenedores caminaba hacia ellos sobre las piernas de su madre. _"¡Mamá!"_

Chi-chi bajó la montaña de cosas y cruzó una manga a través de su frente. "No quería dejarte ir con hambre, Goten, así que empaqué un buen almuerzo para ustedes tres y algunas cosas que puede ser que necesiten."

_"¡Genial!"_ Goten se metió en la canasta más cercana, de la que surgieron de inmediato sonidos de masticar y devorar. Mientras tanto, Bulma entró en una de las cajas y sacó un traje de color rojo de larga ropa interior. "Chi-chi, ¡no va a hacer este frío donde vamos!"

"Nunca se sabe," dijo Chi-chi en una remilgada pequeña coherente voz. "Un viajero en un territorio desconocido siempre debe estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad."

"¿Y cómo se supone que _llevarán_ todo esto a través de todo el continente?"

Chi-chi cruzó sus brazos. "¿Y se supone que _tú eres _el genio?" inhaló. "¿Quién es el que inventó las cápsulas hoipoi, de todos modos, Señorita Calcitas-Inteligentes?"

"Eso es _Señora_ Calcitas-Inteligentes, gracias." Ambas mujeres se disolvieron en risitas, dejando de lado la pretensión de la discusión.

Con una cara perfectamente derecha, Juuhachi-gou sugirió, "¿No debería ser Señora Príncipe Césped Cortado?," que las hizo a ambas reirse de nuevo.

Riendo suavemente, Trunks se puso a trabajar en empacar las contribuciones de Chi-chi en cápsulas de almacenamiento. Recogió la canasta más cercana, escuchó los ruidos procedentes de ella por un momento, luego terminó y sacó su contenido— que consistía principalmente de migajas, envoltorios, y un muy ocupados semi Saiyajin comiendo. "Vamos, Goten," dijo, "estas son tus cosas, así que tienes que ayudar a empacar también."

"Bueno, Trunks—" Goten terminó con un alto, satisfecho eructo. Se puso de pie, limpiando las migas—y aulló mientras severos dedos se sujetaban en su oído. "¡Oi! ¡¡_Mamá_!!"

"¿Qué dices, jovencito?" Chi-chi regañó.

Goten se cayó. "'Discúlpenme," murmuró dócilmente.

Chi-chi asintió y lo soltó. "Eso es mejor." Estudió a su hijo menor críticamente. "Sabes, Goten, realmente necesitas un corte de cabello. Quizá antes de irte, yo deba—"

"¡¡_Mamáaaaaa_!! ¡No hay tiempo, nos estamos yendo ya!" Para demostrar este punto, saltó en el asiento trasero del aero-coche (bien lejos del alcance de Chi-chi).

"Bueno, está bien, pero tan pronto como regreses, jovencito..."

"_Síiiii, mamá_..."

Trunks cerró las cápsulas y las puso dentro de su cinturón. "Supongo que mejor nos vamos, entonces." Le dio su madre una beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos más tarde, mamá."

Bulma parpadeó conteniendo sus repentinas lágrimas; era con la misma despedida casual que con la que ella había enviado a su hijo de nuevo al pasado hace muchos años atrás, sin garantía de verlo de nuevo alguna vez... _pero yo era mucho mas vieja entonces, soy más joven que eso ahora,_ pensó, y manejó una sonrisa. "Asegúrate de llamar si encuentras que es más de lo que puedes manejar."

"Lo haremos, pero estoy seguro que estaremos bien, mamá." Se dio vuelta y subió en el asiento del conductor. Juuhachi-gou se acercó y apretó las manos de Bulma. _Cuida de __él,_ los ojos de Bulma le rogaron, y con un solo asentimiento silencioso Juuhachi-gou prometió que haría precisamente eso.

Goten saludó a su madre. "_Adiós, mamá_."

"¡Sé un buen chico, Goten!" Chi-chi gritó mientras el aero-coche se levantaba y despegaba. Ambas mujeres estaban de pie y saludaron hasta que el aero-coche desapareció en lo alto del cielo azul.

* * *

"¡Levanta esas barricadas! ¡Haz que se muevan, no tenemos mucho tiempo!" Gatama bramó mientras la gente del pueblo corría a toda prisa para levantar las paredes que rodeaban las afueras de Greenpond. Él sacudió su pesada cabeza con cuernos en disgusto. "Podrían también estampar el sello 'BIENVENIDA' en nuestos traseros de manera colectiva. Van entrar como siempre lo hacen."

"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, Sargento." Una esbelta joven se detuvo delante del oficial y pasó un antebrazo a través de su frente. "Simplemente no estamos equipados para manejar este tipo de cosas."

Gatama resolpló duro a través de su nariz. "Es una maravilla Greenpond no haya sido borrado del mapa cuando los _androides _fueron soltados."

"Es porque somos demasiado pequeños para que lo notaran, creo, por lo nos hicieron caso omiso. Lamentablemente, eso significa que ahora tenemos los recursos comparativamente mejor que la mayoría de las ciudades más grandes cerca que sufieron golpes. Es por eso que las trincheras nos están protegiendo."

"Sé eso, Teeka." Gatama se apoyadó en su servicio personal. "¿Alguna palabra del exterior?"

"No desde que nos sacaron nuestro transmisor el otro día. Estamos completamente aislados, y nadie que fue afuera a buscar ayuda ha regresado." Teeka mordió su labio. "Creo que las trincheras debieron llegar a ellos."

"Bastardos." La bovina cabeza del oficial de se movió a un lado. "Así que estamos solos. Como de costumbre."

"Eso es lo que parece. Lo que significa no tenemos ninguna una oportunidad."

"No estés tan seguro." La fuerte mano de Gatama se apretó sobre sus cosas. "He logrado darle a ese par de mocosos desarrolados algo para pensar cuando se acerquen demasiado. No estoy a punto de dejar que vengan aquí y arruinen las cosas después de todo el trabajo que hemos hecho para mantenernos con vida."

Teeka empezó a contestar, pero se detuvo, tensándose. "Escucha..."

Gatama apretó sus cuadrados dientes. "Los escucho. Gritando y haciendo ruido como siempre. Están en camino, ¿verdad? Bueno, veamos cuan duro golpean sus cabezas realmente..."

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a asentarse cuando el aero-coche resonó en Greenpond. Para entonces las calles estaban tranquilas, las ventanas que quedaban estaban cerradas, y la mayoría de los restos habían sido despejado lejos y los heridos llevados a sus casas para recuperarse en la intimidad de sus hogares.

Aún quedaba suficiente de las actividades de la tarde para hacer que Trunks frunciera el ceño de una manera que habría puesto orgulloso a su padre. "Parece que no estaban exagerando. Este lugar se parece al—" se tragó sus palabras con una mirada nerviosa a su derecha. "Lo siento, Juu."

"Parece como si Juunana-gou y yo hubiéramos venido por aquí. Así veo." Los pálidos ojos de Juuhachi-gou se angostaron. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué la gente se haría esto los uno a los otros? ¿Para qué?"

"Por que pueden." Trunks quitó una pano del volante y tocó el hombro de su esposa hombro. "La maldad no empezó con los _androides _de Gero, y no terminó con ellos tampoco."

Goten se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Parece que alguien realmente tiene loca a la gente aquí. ¿Crees que los que hicieron esto estén cerca todavía, Trunks?"

"Dudoso, según los informes. Ellos golpean y corren, al igual que una manada de perros salvajes. Por lo tanto sólo tendremos que estar aquí cuando golpeen de nuevo." Trunks aterrizó el aero-cohe en frente de lo que debió haber sido alguna vez el Ayuntamiento, el que ahora era no un poco más que columnas rotas, paredes destrozadas y rasgadas ventanas. "Primero tenemos que encontrar a alguien el Señor— ¿cuál era su nombre, Juu?"

"Heihaichi."

"Gracias." Trunks salió del coche, mirando alrededor, seguido por los otros dos. Nada se agitaba, pero sus sentidos le decían que había gente aquí, más que sólo unos pocos de ellos. Cerró sus ojos, era mejor ver con otra forma de visión. Realmente no lo necesitaba, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera lo ayudaba a concentrarse. "Están aquí," murmuró.

"Probablemente escondiéndose. Podrían incluso pensar que somos sus alborotadores, de vuelta para otra visita." Juuhachi-gou corrió su cabello rubio, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja, luego dio un paso adelante y puso sus manos sobre su boca. "¡Oiiii! ¿Hay alguien aquí? Estamos buscando a Goro Heihaichi."

Sólo el viento le respondió, pateando un par de pedazos de papel y persiguiéndolos por la calle.

"Nee, no son muy amistosos," dijo Goten, volteándose para encontrarse enfrentando a un gran hombre tauroide, algo grueso se levantaba a lo largo de su cabeza y le silbaba a Goten aun cuando el muchacho alzó su vista. Goten, por supuesto, hizo lo que cualquier miembro de la familia Son hubiera hecho ante la vista de eso: gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y se alejó fuera del camino del golpe, yéndose hacia el aero-coche. "¡YAAAAAAAAA!"

"¡¿_Qué_?!" Trunks se giró, con la espada desenvainada y en su mano tan rápidamente que parecía haberse materializado ahí. Luego un parpadeo de movimiento a su lado capturó su atención y pivoteó, la planitud de la hoja se bloqueó mientras otro joven movió un hacha hacia su cabeza. "¡Hey! ¡Alto! ¡No estamos aquí para lastimarte!"

"¡No creo que estén escuchando, Trunks!" Juu dijo, pateando al par de hombres mayores que saltaron hacia ella, luego se dio vuelta para aterrizar en la cajuela del aero-coche. "_¡Idiota! _¡Espera! ¡Míranos!"

"¡Oi oi oi!" Goten se dio vuelta, cató, y evitó su camino a través de los cuernos del hombre tauroide. "Escuche, señor, _de verdad_, estamos aquí sólo para— ¡OW!" Se cayó mientras el peso caía duro a través de su cráneo, rompiéndose este peso la en un centenar de piezas mientras lo hacía. "¡Eso DIOLIO!" Con el ceño fruncido, incrementó su poder, el retrolavado de su aura golpeando a su agresor frente a sus pies. "¿Qué te he hecho yo?"

"Eso es. Goten, ¡eres un genio!" Trunks enfundó su espada, casi incrementando su poder, luego soltó un kiai mientras se lanzaba con la cruda energía, empujando a sus atacantes hacia atrás sin lastimarlos realmente. En el silencio que siguió, se levantó un poco en el aire para mirar hacia abajo. "¡Ustedes!" gritó. "¡Escuchen! Estamos aquí para ayudarlos. Si realmente quisiéramos intentar lastimarlos, ¿no creen que para este momento alguno de ustedes ESTARÍA herido, o muerto? No estamos haciendo nada sino defendiéndonos."

Una joven mujer luchó para ponerse de pie, limpiándose el polvo, luego parpadeó ante Trunks. "Gatama... creo que está diciendo la verdad. Ellos seguros que no están actuando como los Trenches.. y mira... son dorados, él y el otro chico ambos nunca he visto a alguien así antes."

"Nn." El hombre tauroide se quedó de pie, agitando su cabeza de toro de un lado a otro. "Rompieron mi mejor ataque también." Pateó el fragmentado de madera a un lado. "Nunca vi que ocurriera eso antes." Puso sus puños en sus caderas y miró al trío. "Está bien. Mi nombre es Gatama. Soy lo más parecido a lo que queda de la ley en esta ciudad. La mayoría del resto de la fuerza de policía fue asesinada o se hicieron asesinar, de una manera u otra. ¿Quienes son ustedes tres?"

"Soy Trunks." "Mi madre Bulma, de la Ciudad Nueva Esperanza."

"¿Bulma? ¿La que maneja la Corporación Cápsula?"

"La misma. Este es mi amigo, Son Goten, y mi esposa, Juuhachi-gou. Mi madre recibió un mensaje del líder de su ciudad que necesitaban ayuda."

"NNnnn." Gatama movió sus fosas nasales, mirando a Juuhachi-gou cuidadosamente. "Así que la historia es verdadeda, uno de los _androides_ se volvió bueno."

"Sí, la historia es verdadera," respondió Juu, su voz perfectamente tranquila. Trunks reprimió un gesto de dolor, sabiendo que su esposa todavía no disfrutaba las referencias de su destructivo pasado, y puso una mano en su hombro. Ella le dio una agradecida pequeña mirada, y luego se volteó hacia Gatama. "Y no estaría aquí si no lo fuera."

"¿Sólo ustedes tres?" La muchacha que había hablado primero dijo, su voz un poco preocupada. "Quiero decir, estamos agradecidos por la ayuda, cualquier ayuda, pero hay mucho más que tres chicos en las trincheras y son realmente fuertes."

"Nosotros también," Trunks dijo, "¿señorita-?"

"Oh. Oh, lo siento. Teeka es mi nombre. Solía ser una guardiana de cruce escolar." Teeka se ruborizó un poco. "Señor Gatama.. bueno, él tuvo que ver con lo que podría..."

"No es que no eres una buena oficial," dijo Gatama, girando su cola. "Esto no es justo para lo que has sido entrenada. Demonios, no es para lo que NINGUNO de nosotros fuimos entrenados." Él señaló todo el círculo de hombres y mujeres. "Somos grangeros, en su mayoría, no soldados o guerreros. Después que los androides nos despidieron, nos estuvimos levantando bastante bien, hasta que se mudaron los de las trincheras. Los llamamos así porque todos usan trajes de trincheras y se mueven por doquier pensando que son atractivos. Tienen el poder para evitarlo también. Son rápidos, son fuertes, pueden disparar algunas clases de disparos con energía, la mayoría de ellos." Señaló a las ruinas del Ayuntamiento. "Eso es lo que hicieron una vez, alardeando cuanto más problema podrían ser. Espero que ustede tres sepan lo que están haciendo."

En ese momento se produjo un revuelo en la parte de atrás de la multitud, que asustó a un hombre mayor detrás. Aunque estaba envuelto en una simple túnica y pantalones, se trasladó con una seguridad y se agradó cuando Trunks lo reconoció a la vez. _Él es un artista marcial, o era, _pensó. A medida que el hombre se movía, la multitud se quedaba quieta.

Cuando se acercó, el recién llegado aclaró su garganta y amablemetne dijo, "Discúlpeme, no quiero interrumpir nada..."

"No hay problema, señor," dijo Trunks revereciándose. "¿Podemos ayudarlo..?"

El anciano sonrió un poco. "Me estaba preguntando algo. Creo que escuché que llamó a a su joven amigo aquí 'Son' algo." Él asintió a Goten. "¿Me engañaron mis viejos oídos?"

"_No, señor_," Goten respondió. "Soy Son Goten, _sí_."

"Ya veo. Tú, ah... no estarías relacionado con un hombre llamado Son Goku, ¿o sí?"

_"¡Sí!_ ¡Él es mi _papá_!"

"Ya veo." El hombre se volteó, mirando alrededor. "Hace muchos años, cuando yo todavía estaba viajando y entrenando en las artes marciales, había un joven niñó llamado Son Goku que llegó al pueblo en el que yo vivía en ese momento. Él fue el muchacho más impresionante que conocí. Era más fuerte y más rápido que cualquier hombre adulto que había conocido, y su fuerza era superada sólo por su buen corazón y valentía."

"Él estaba allí para luchar con la Red Ribbon Army... muchos de ustedes pueden no saber a lo que me refiero, pero nosotros los viejos los recordamos. Eran un ejército malvado reunido por el Dr Gero, el creador de los _androides_, con el fin de cumplir con su deseo de hacerse cargo de nuestro mundo. Este joven muchacho, Goku, sin ayuda de nadie se enfró a ellos y los derrotó, se dice. Por supuesto, no puedo responder por toda la Red Ribbon Army, pero puedo decirles que vi a Son Goku derrotar a un hombre muchos años superior en su experiencia, uno de los militares de la Red Ribbon Army. Si este muchacho y estos amigos suyos somo como Son Goku, entonces tenemos toda la ayuda que podríamos pedir."

"Suficientemente bueno para mí, Heihaichi," dijo Gatama.

"Ah, así que TU eres el líder de la aldea," dijo Juu.

"Sí." Heihaichi asintió. "A pesar que fue una vez un artista marcial, me he retirado de la mayor parte de mi entrenamiento. Hago ejercicio para mantenerme en forma, pero ya no viajo para competir contra otros para afinar mis habilidades. Me he establecido y convertido en un agricultor de patatas." Él se rió. "Como mi madre siempre quiso que fuera. Pero la buena gente aquí me pidió que asumiera el liderazgo de la ciudad, y sentí que si ellos pensaron que podría hacerlo bien, quizás podría ser de cierta utilidad en el trabajo. Pero basta de mí." Se dirigió a ellos. "Han tenido un largo viaje para llegar aquí. Por favor, mientras que todavía tenemos un momento de paz, permítanme ofrecerles algo de té, y les diré lo que hemos aprendido acerca de los trincheras."

Una vez que todos se acomodaron, Heihaichi encendió un cigarrillo y miró cuidadosamente subir el humo. "Hay siete de ellos," dijo. "Los compararía con los siete antiguos samurai, pero estos jóvenes no saben nada de honor. Su poder se les ha ido a la cabeza, creo."

"Su líder se llama Mukashi— 'viejo'— porque él es el más viejo de ellos, a los 25. Él es cabecilla pero muy persuasivo. Creo que así es como logra mantenelos a todos juntos. Se mantiene prometiéndoles 'diversión'."

Juuhachi-gou tembló un poco en el cambio de frase. "Sí... aburrimiento, o sentirse como si no tienen un fin, puede llevarte a la crueldad de una manera muy sencilla."

Heihaichi no dijo nada, sólo la miró por un momento antes de continuar, "El verdadero peligro es el segundo después de Mukashi, Yukai. Ella tiene alrededor de 19 o 20, me imagino, y antes que todo esto comenzara a suceder habría dicho que no era nada especial. Apenas otra joven, un poco atascado, ustedes conocen el tipo. Dirigido y lleno de todos los más bonitos, que es el más popular, que tiene el vestido más caro. Pero tiene una media real en ella ahora. Creo que le gusta a perseguir a Mukashi y agrandar las cosas, y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para utilizarlo para su mejor ventaja."

"¿Y el resto?" Trunks preguntó.

"Está Kobushi, el Puño. Él es el más grande de ellos, y el más fuertes físicamente. Mukashi le sigue sin lugar a dudas, al igual que sus amigos y Dangan y Hanabi. Por cierto, en consonancia con su apodo — 'Fuegos Artificiales'— Hanabi ama hacer incendios." Heihaichi hizo una pausa, su voz —su respiración— sonaba tan cansada como él mismo lucía, y dio una pitada a su cigarrillo. Mientras el humo salía de su nariz, prosiguió. "Los otros dos, Kaede y Hakka, son los más jóvenes— alrededor de unos 15 o 16 diría, y que realmente no están encaminados. He visto a Mukashi haciéndolos unirse con ellos y no parecían muy felices al respecto. Creo que se irían si tuvieran otro lugar a donde ir. No estoy seguro, pero creo que son hermano y hermana; se parecen bastante como para serlo."

Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza con un suave suspiro. "Son sólo niños." Trunks y Goten asintieron de acuerdo.

"No sientan pena por ellos," advirtió Heihaichi, su cigarrillo aferrándose a sus labios. "Los molestará, o tal vez ellos encontrarán una manera de utilizarlo para su beneficio."

"¿Estás seguro que no hay razonamiento con ellos?" Trunks preguntó. Heihaichi sacudió su cabeza. "¿Ni siquiera con los dos más jóvenes?"

Un ruido se filtró a través de las grietas en las ventanas y la puerta. Era una mezcla de fuertes gritos y risotadas un poco más allá de las colinas que rodeaban Greenpond.

"Bueno," Heihaichi ofreció, "siempre pueden averiguarlo por ustedes mismos."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Juuhachi-gou preguntó suavemente. "Si ellos no podemos razonar con ellos, tendremos que luchar con ellos —pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se hayan ido? Simplemente volverán."

Goten habló. "¿Qué pasa si les hacemos pensar que no nos vamos a ir?"

"¿Goten?" Trunks preguntó.

"En la clase de historia, nos enseñaron acerca de estas cosas llamadas 'pandillas'." Goten explicó con gran entusiasmo. "Tú sabes, grupos de personas que haría alboroto en sus barrios. Bueno, recuerdo al profesor diciendo que las pandillas no dejan que otras pandillas estén en su territorio, por lo que si dos pandillas quieren el mismo lugar, tendrían a luchar por el. Los ganadores se quedan y los perdedores son perseguidos."

Trunks y Juuhachi-gou se miraron el uno al otro, y luego abrazaron al niño Son. "No puedo creerlo. Goten realmente tuvo una idea." Trunks murmuró en shock. "Una buena en eso."

"Su segunda el día de hoy." Juuhachi-gou añadió. Los sonidos que los trincheras hacían se hacían terriblemente más fuerte a medida que se acercaban, y Juuhachi-gou alzó la vista. "Bueno, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos. No tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí, así que mejor vamos por ello."

"Está bien." Goten alzó un puño emocionadamente en el aire. "¡Vamos, _pandilla_!"

Trunks gruñó.

* * *


	4. Sin alas, sin ruedas

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenencen.

**Viaje**

(_Roam_)

Un fic por Mirai Shock!

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Acto Cuatro  
"Sin alas, sin ruedas"

* * *

_Viaja si quieres  
Viaja alrededor del mundo  
Viaje si quieres  
Sin alas, sin ruedas  
Viaja si quieres  
Sin nada más sino el amor que sentimos_

—"Roam," the B-52s—

* * *

"¡Más rápido! Más rápido, Mukashi! ¡Wiiiiii!" Yukai dijo con deleite, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Mukashi mientras él aceleraba la moto, aumentando la velocidad de la bicicleta. Corrieron círculos alrededor del otro, más lento trincheras, que viajaban en monopatines, y patines.

"Cualquier cosa que digas, bebé. Quieres velocidad, ¡la tienes!" Mukashi movió la moto, corriendo fuera de de la ciudad, con Yukai alentándolo en todo el camino.

"¡Espera!" Kobushi llamó a su líder. "Vamos, tontos lentos, ¡apúrense!" Llamó a los demás. Agachándose levemente, el masivo joven apretó unos botones en los laterales de su patines, activando los cohetes impulsores. Los demás siguieron al lider Kobushi, activando los impulsores en sus scooters y patinetas, riendo y gritando mientras aceleraban para reunirse con su líder.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche, bonita?" Mukashi dijo sobre su hombro. "¿Deberíamos pintar la fuente de la ciudad de morado? ¿Hacer unos incendios? ¿Algunas explosiones dispersas, tal vez? ¿O simplemente jugar en la oreja?"

Yukai reía en el viento fuerte, un quebradizo, dentado sonido como cuando una ventana se rompe. "Quiero ver sangre esta noche, amante." Su fuerte mano con uñas largas se deslizó dentro de la chaqueta de Mukashi, acariciando su pecho desnudo. "Vamos a _hacer_ a alguien."

Mukashi pudo haber dudado por el lapso de un latido del corazón. Le gustaba romper cosas y correr a las personas estaba bien dentro de todo, y si alguien se ponía en su camino o trataba de detenerlos, no tendrían problemas; pero en realidad _ir _para matar a alguien, sólo para hacerlo... era algo que no habían hecho antes. Se preguntó brevemente si Yukai lo haría si él decía no.

_Busca a alguien que si lo haga_ era la respuesta más obvia. El toque de su mano, el sentir de su cálido aliento contra su cuello afeitado, el pensamiento de cuan entusiasma estaría una vez de cumplirle su deseo, al igual de lo que ella siempre se entusiasmaba cuando él hacía lo que quería... todo lo que decidía.

"¡Lo que tu quieras, dulce!" Yukai sonrió en deleite —en triunfo— mientras Mukashi torcía el acelerador de la bicicleta hacia adelante y aceleraba hacia la carretera principal en Greenpond.

El sol acababa de ponerse, y el cielo todavía estaba brillando con un aura de luz dorada a lo largo del borde occidental del horizonte. Alguien estaba de pie en medio de la carretera, retroiluminada por los reflejos de la puesta del sol.

Mukashi escuchó a Yukai burlándose, y él sabía lo que estaba pensando—no tendrían que ir de caza por cualquier persona después de todo, alguien fue muy lo suficientemente amable como para obligarlos a reunirse con ellos. Pensó primero que acabaría de una con el intruso, pero después de un momento le pareció pensarlo mejor y se puso delante de él, moviendo la bicicleta de lado mientras frenaba, pulverizando al idiota que bloqueaba su camino con la grava.

La figura no se movió.

El resto de los trincheras cayeron detrás a su líder, haciendo pausas en su posturas y en relación con el hombre que estaba delante de ellos. Él no era un townie; ninguno de ellos podía recordar haberlo visto antes. No era particularmente alto o imponente. Era algo bonito como un niño bonito, de hecho, con un suave cabello de color claro y penetrantes ojos azules en un rostro cincelado. Una espada estaba amarrada a través de su espalda.

"Una _espada,"_ Yukai dijo. "Sólo un idiota trae una espada a un tiroteo."

Mukashi besó a Yukai para tranquilizarla. Estaba ligeramente curioso acerca de este extraño. "Hola," dijo, perfectamente civil, sonriendo al extraño. "¿Podemos ayudarte?"

Sordo detrás de él se burló. Saludó a los demás tranquilo.

"En realidad," el joven respondió con calma, "Yo estoy aquí para _ayudarte."_

"Ooh," Kobushi dijo, "Cara de Bebé quiere unirse con nosotros. ¿Cuál es el problema, dulce, no pudiste encontrar un novio en la ciudad?" Más burla, y Yukai bostezó del efecto.

"No estoy aquí para 'unirme' contigo." El joven miró a Mukashi de arriba a abajo con poco velado desprecio. "Estoy aquí para darte una advertencia razonable. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, dejarás este lugar ahora, y no volverás jamás."

Los ojos de Mukashi se angostaron. Cualquier curiosidad o sentido de juego se evaporó bajo manifiesto desprecio del extraño. ¿Por lo tanto, este chico bonito era demasiado estúpido como para tenerles miedo de ellos, entonces? Iba a aprender. Rápido.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes asustarnos con esa pieza de museo que estás llevando?" Yukai dijo, agitando una mano despreciándolo. "Incluso si tienes un arma en algún lugar, no servirá de nada contra nosotros."

"No tengo un arma. No necesito una."

La respuesta del extraño causó un alboroto de risas entre los Trincheras. Mukashi alzó una mano para callarlos. Unió su mirada con la del joven tan sólo unos momentos antes de mirar a Yukai. "¿Te gustaría hacer los honores?"

"Oh, ¡sí!" Yukai rió. Poco a poco, seductoramente, levantó su falda poco a poco hasta que la pistola que guardaba amarrada a su muslo se hacía visible. "Dulces sueños, chico lindo." Ella agarró el arma y, con un rápido movimiento, la sacó de la funda, la dio vuelta, y disparó.

"¿Qué... dem..." Hanabi murmuró, expresando la conmoción de los demás. El joven había, sin parpadear, atrapado la bala en su puño. La arrojó sobre su hombro casualmente.

"Tiene que ser alguna especie de truco." Mukashi anunció, moviéndose para sacar su ametralladora. "No vas a salirte de esta, chico bonito." Mientras apuntaba la ametralladora al extraño, el joven que se interponía en su camino alzó sus manos, estiró sus brazos delante de él. Mukashi gruñó. "¡Hazlo!" Ordenó.

Cada uno de los Trincheras esgrimieronn sus armas y comenzaron a disparar libremente al joven. El torrente de fuego provocó el polvo en torno al joven subiendo en el aire. Mukashi fue el primero en dejar de disparar, pero sólo después de quedarse sin municiones. Él alzó una mano y los otros dejaron de disparar. El polvo se asentó y, para la gran sorpresa de los Trincheras, el joven estaba de pie exactamente en la misma posición que antes de comenzar a disparar; la única diferencia era que sus manos estaban ahora apretadas. Mientras él relajaba sus manos, decenas de balas cayeron aplastadas en el suelo.

"¡Imposible...!" Mukashi escupió. "¡¿Quién diablos eres?!"

"Mi nombre es Trunks." El extraño habló. "Y yo estoy tomando esta ciudad."

Yukai laughed, mockingly. Yukai rió, burlonamente. "¿Tú y que ejército, chico bonito?"

Trunks puso un dedo y un pulgar en su boca y silbó en voz alta. Desde detrás de uno de los árboles medio muertos que bordeaban el camino, una mujer joven con largo, rubio cabello salió, tomando lugar a la izquierda de Trunks.

Yukai resolpó de nuevo. "¿Tú y Barbie aquí? ¿Eso es todo?"

"No." Trunks hizo una pausa por un momento. "Hay uno más."

Apareciendo desde atrás, una sombra sobre ellos, los Trincheras alzaron la vista para ver una nube dorada. La nube giró en círculos en el cielo antes de aterrizar detrás de Trunks. Un joven con el cabello salvaje color ébano se bajó de la nube, y esta aceleró de nuevo hacia el cielo.

Frustrado, Mukashi apuntó con su arma de nuevo. "No me importa quien demonios crean que son, pero estoy harto de esto." Al siguiente en segundo, se encontró a sí mismo medio aprentando un arma de fuego, medio apoyando sobre el terreno bajo él. Con los ojos amplios, miró a su izquierda y encontró esos ojos azul hielo mirándolo a los suyos mientras Trunks desenfundaba su espada con una sola mano y se acercaba casualmente al lado de Goten.

"Nosotros no queremos luchar." Juuhachi-gou dijo con calma.

"Entonces ¿por qué tratan de avanzar en nuestro territorio?" Hanabi demandó. Una vez más, Mukashi levantó su mano para silenciar el subalterno.

Desde atrás de los Trincheras llegó un murmullo de preocupación "Onii-chan..." Kaede hizo lo mejor para silenciar a Hakka poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Juuhachi-gou sentió un golpe en su corazón mientras ella capturó vista de los dos; la niña, Hakka, tenía cabello rizado de color verde pastel y grandes, ojos de aspecto asustado. Su hermano, Kaede, tenía cabello lacio, por los hombros de color marrón oscuro y los mismos inquietantes ojos verdes que su hermana. Por un momento, Juuhachi-gou vio una débil, enferma rubia y a si oscuro, empollado hermano gemelo. "Jet.." Ella murmuró, sin aliento, luego sacudió su cabeza para eliminar los pensamientos.

Trunks puso una mano sobre el hombro de Juuhachi-gou para ayudar a contenerla. "Estamos tomando esta ciudad. No queremos pelear, pero si tenemos que hacerlo, Mukashi," dijo, mirando hacia abajo al otro joven.

"¿Cómo sabes su nombre?" Yukai exigió.

"Sabemos todo sobre él —todo sobre todos ustedes, Yukai." Goten interrumpió, haciendo que la niña frunciera el ceño.

"No me gusta esto. _Mukashi-chan,"_ le susurró al oído, "vamos a deshacernos de ellos. Ahora."

A Mukashi no le gustaba tampoco. Tristemente saltó en el aire, lanzando a un lado su arruinada pistola, dispuesto a resolver esto con sus propias manos. _Así que el amigo puede jugar a capturar balas._ _Muy bien,__ yo estaba haciendo eso en el antiguo barrio cuando empecé a dirigirlos._ _Vamos a ver cuan duro hable el niño bonito cuando no le quede un rostro reconocible—_

Emitió un sólido puñetazo al joven de cabello púrpura, directamente a través de su mandíbula. La cebeza de Trunks se movió a un lado, pero no se movió mientras el líder de los Trincheras aterrizó delante de él. La sonrisa de Mukashi desapareció mientras Trunks miraba lentamente en torno a él. El golpe no había ni siquiera dejado un moretón en su barbilla.

Trunks se frotó ligeramente la mancha roja en su rostro, los ojos angostándose mientras ponía su mejor versión de la sonrisa de su padre— y era una muy buena versión de hecho. "¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes?"

Con un aullido de indignación Mukashi se acercó a él, puños y pies borrándose de la velocidad. Trunks bloqueó cada golpe, apenas moviéndose, ni siquiera para un pequeño respiro. Juuhachi-gou medio se volteó para mirarlo—y sintió algo apretarse contra su hombro. Se movió y alejó el cuchillo de su hombro, la herida curándose al instante sin sangrar. Se volteó y miró a la mujer que lo había arrojado; los ojos de Yukai se ampliaron y palideció visiblemente.

"¿Perdiste esto?" Juuhachi-gou tuvo que detenerse de arrojarle de nuevo el cuchillo— _los __viejos hábitos mueren duro—_ y en su lugar aplastó el arma en su mano, sin visible esfuerzo. "No deberías ser tan descuidada con tus juguetes."

"Chica ruda, ¿eh? ¡Come ESTO!" Yukai juntó sus manos y disparó un haz blanco azulado de energía hacia ella.

Juuhachi-gou se movió a un lado, sonriendo. Su hombro iba a ser un problema; ya se estaba sanando, pero la hoja había causado daños considerables antes que ella se la quitara, y _dolía._ "Estás fuera del juego," dijo, luchando por mantener su voz muerta. "Podrías también irte y encontrar otro lugar para sembrar el caos."

"¿Necesita alguna ayuda, muñeca?" Hanabi produjo un lanzallamas con una mano, y una gota de fuego envolvió a Juuhachi-gou.

"Juu!!" Trunks comenzó a avanzar para ayudarla, pero Mukashi lo atrapó con una rodilla al estómago, y Kobushi y Dangan se acercaron para ayudar a su líder para hacer caer al extraño de cabello púrpura.

"¡Maldición!" Yukai le dio a Hanabi un empujón vicioso. "She was _mine_ , you idiot. "Ella era _mía,_ idiota. Debo hacer que te _comas_ ese Zippo tuyo."

"Aw, Yukai, estaba tratando de ayudarte. De todos modos, podemos ir detrás del otro chico."

"No. Es el turno de alguien más... ¡Hakka! ¡Kaede! ¿Vieron donde—" Yukai se cayó mientras miraba atrás a las dos naves abandonadas. "Esos pequeños... ¡¡aparecieron y se agotaron de nosotros!! Los haré sangrar a ambos antes de la noche."

"Cálmate, muñeca; no llegarán lejos y podremos rondarlos más tarde. O quizás simplemente nos dejaron estos chicos a nosotros y se fueron en busca de diversión en alguna otra parte. Da igual, ayudaremos a Mukashi terminar con el niño bonito—"

"_No lo creo."_

Las llamas habían muerto. Yukai y Hanabi ambos miraban a la figura quemada, con las ropas desgarradas. Las llamas no habían dejado una marca en su suave y satinada piel o su cabello suave de seda... pero esos anchos, pálidos ojos todavía quemaban en la luz muriente del anochecer.

"Está bien," Juuhachi-gou dijo, casi dulcemente. "Ahora me han enfurecido."

Hanabi inhaló un respiro para hablar—o gritar, quizá—pero antes que pudiera decir lo que pretendría, la rubia había llegado a él. Pequeños dedos blancos se cerraron en su garganta y cortaron su aliento. Se ahogó mientras ella lo levantaba, con una sola mano, mirándolo mientras luchaba, sus pies pateando inútilmente por encima del suelo.

"¿Te das cuenta de la proximidad a morir, poco hombre?" resopló ella. "Pude haberte matado en el momento que mostraste tu fea cara de rata. Cualquiera de nosotros podría haberlos matado a todos en donde estaban. Queríamos darle una oportunidad a retractarse—debíamos haber sabido que no serían lo bastante inteligentes. La única razón por la que no te rompo tu cuello en este momento es porque ya tengo demasiada sangre maldita en mis manos." Lo arrojó a un lado; aterrizó duro contra un gran acantilado rocoso, boca abajo, y no se movía. Podría haber estado muerto, o simplemente noqueado. Era imposible de decir.

"¡¡Tu _perra!!"_ Yukai saltó hacia ella, los dedos curvados en malvadas garras con garras de tres pulgadas con pintura rojo escarlata. Juuhachi-gou capturó sus muñecas, yYukai pateó y le escupió en su rabia como un gato montés. La androide la soltó con una mano para abofetear plenamente a Yukai en toda la cara, y fue arrañada por las uñas de la mano libre de Yukai. Juuhachi-gou la abofeteó de nuevo.

Trunks tuvo suficiente de ser golpeado. No había querido utilizar más energía de la necesaria para convencer a los Trincheras que estaban luchando una batalla perdida, pero Mukashi y su amigos eran demasiado orgullosos, demasiado obstinados, o demasiado tontos (o quizás incluso la totalidad de lo anterior) para arrepentirse lo que habían comenzado. Con un aullido de pura furia, Trunks soltó su _ki_ y golpeó a los tres humanos fuera de él. Sus ojos se volvieron verdes y su cabelló flameó brillantes mechas de color dorado blanquecino mientras se convertía en Super Saiyajin.

"¡¿Qué _demonios?!"_ Dangan espetó. "¡Está brillando!"

"¿Y qué?" Kobushi jadeó. "Así que tiene un tinte y brilla en la oscuridad, gran cosa. ¡Podemos tomarlo!" El hombre más grande se lanzó hacia adelante, abalanzándose para golpear el crano de Trunks con sus simples, carnosas manos. Trunks frunció el ceño y se acercó con él, martilleando una rodilla en el intestino y un codo en la parte posterior del cuello mientras Kobushi se doblaba. Luego tomó la parte de atrás de la camiseta de Kobushi y lo levantó sin esfuerzo. "Oi, Goten. Atrapa." _Y averigüemos si pueden volar,_ añadió en silencio.

"¡_Genial_, Trunks!" Incrementando su poder, Goten se agazapó mientras su amigo arrojó al aturdido bandolero hacia él. "¡_Wow_, gran hombre!" cantó, atrapando a Kobushi y disparando directo alrededor de 500 pies con él. "Ne, ¡dime algo algo! ¿Crees que rebotarás si te suelto desdde aquí? ¿O acabarás haciendo un gran enchastre? ¿Quieres averiguar?" Pretendió aflojar su agarre. Kobushi suspiró y aflojó sus brazos, Goten y asintió una vez. _No tiene el aspecto de querer ser soltado, Trunks._

_Me imaginé eso._ _Volar no es tan fácil como tirar disparos de ki._ Trunks miró alrededor justo a tiempo para encontrarse en el lado receptor de un ataque de Dangan. Bufando un poco entre dientes, giró con él, empujando a Dangan con sus piernas hacia la pared al lado del punto de impacto de Hanabi. "Juu-chan. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No realmente." Juuhachi-gou se arrojó fuera del camino de los golpes de Yukai y levantó las piernas debajo de la furiosa chica, entonces hizo la cosa más simple— se sentó en su espalda. Yukai gritó y aulló y arañó el terreno, pero todo lo que recibió por sus esfuerzos fue una manicura en ruinas. "Oh, he tenido suficiente de ti, mocosa." Un puño se condujo hacia abajo en la parte trasera del cuello de Yukai y la chica se hundió, inconsciente.

Girando sus ojos para asegurarse que los demás no se fueran a ninguna parte, Trunks encaró a Mukashi de nuevo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el otro joven. "Estás fuera de aquí," dijo. "Terminado. Fuera. Historia." Con cada una de las palabras se acercó, recordando cómo había enfrentado a Cell, dejando que la ira y la indignación y el desprecio llenaran su voz. "Personas como tú nunca piensan por un minuto que puede haber alguien más fuerte que ustedes. Bueno, adivina qué. _Siempre hay alguien más fuerte que ustedes y de su tipo."_

Mukashi manejó un bufido. "¿Oh sí?"

Levantando una mano, Trunks disparó sobre la cabeza de Mukashi, en la ladera de una colina cercana, nivelación a una buena parte del bosque a su alrededor. "Sí."

Mukashi miró al terreno destrozado, volvió a mirar a Trunks, y sacudió la cabeza. "Tú... no eres... no eres humano," susurró, la fachada de chico duro finalmente cayó. "¿Qué.. quien eres?"

"Ya te dije quien soy. Soy Trunks. El que destruyó a Cell."

"C-Cell? Destruiste..." Mukashi stopped, swallowing hard. Mukashi se detuvo, tragando duro. Miró a su alrededor, luego se corrió por su bicicleta. Trunks casi lo deja lograrlo.

Casi.

* * *

"¿Están seguros que no se quedarán un día o dos?" Heihaichi ofreció.

"No señor, gracias." Trunks sacudió su cabeza. "No creo que vaya a tener más problemas con los Trincheras, y sé de un par de mamás preocupadas van a venir en busca de Goten y de mi si no llego a casa pronto."

"Ah sí. Personalmente me inclino mejor a enfrentar a un rebaño de carga de tres cuernos que a la madre de alguien. Quiero decir, sin embargo, que no puedo expresar mi agradecimiento— el agradecimiento del pueblo— lo suficiente. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para pagarles—"

"Simplemente sigan tratando de reconstruir. Y mantenerse en contacto. No tiene que haber una crisis en sus manos para llamarnos, sabe." Juuhachi-gou sonrió. "Aunque si Mukashi y los que optaron por meterse con él deciden volver a empezar más problemas, asegúrese de avisarnos."

"Lo haremos. Me alegro que hayamos logrado salvar a los dos más jóvenes de más problemas. Hakka y Kaede estan mejorando mucho, y están ansiosos por compensar los problemas que ayudaron a provocar."

"Es bueno que les ha dado la oportunidad de..."

Heihachi le sonrió a Juuhachi-gou. "Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. ¿No le parece?"

Ruborizándose un poco, pero sonriendo, asintió.

Los aldeanos saludaron mientras el aero-coche despegaba, Goten se inclinó para regresar el saludo a la gente hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista. Luego se acomodó y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, suspirando. "¡Eso fue muy divertido, Trunks! ¿Crees que ese gran chico sea capaz de bajarse de ese árbol en el que lo dejé? Era terriblemente alto."

"Si sigue ahí, supongo que el señor Heihaichi hará los arreglos necesarios para bajarlo, suponiendo que prometa ser bueno," respondió Trunks.

"Aa." Goten miró esperanzado por la ventana. "Deberíamos tener más viajes como este. Pasé un gran momento. Fue realmente relajante."

"Relajante." Juuhachi-gou empezó a reir. "Sólo TU encontrariás entrar en una lucha algo relajante, Goten."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy mi el hijo de mi _papá _después de todo! ¿_Verdad_?"

"Eso si, Goten... si que lo eres."

**Nota de Apolonia**: Bueno, quiero disculparme ante todos por la tardía actualización de las historias, ya estamos cerca del final, solo quedan unos one-shots sobre este universo alternativo que espero que disfruten cuando los suba. Espero no demorarme tanto, supongo que, esta vez, más que por satisfacción, se los traeré más pronto por distracción, para despejar un poco más la mente. Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga y compañera, Metitus, y un saludo a todos los lectores de esta larga saga.

* * *


End file.
